Normalidad
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sanada podía entender porqué Yukimura había aprovechado esa oportunidad, pero no sabía qué esperar. [Spoilers del campamento U-17]


**Normalidad**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

—Sanada.

Los momentos para hablar con alguien en el campamento eran pocos y todos sucedían antes o después de los entrenamientos o durante los partidos, cuando las canchas estaban ocupadas y los demás estaban esperando su turno.

Privacidad era algo cercano imposible, a no ser que se estuviese compartiendo habitación con solo otra persona y ésta fuese justo con la quien se quería conversar; pero a veces habían coincidencias como esta, en la que nadie más estaba en un lugar en particular, como la pequeña zona al aire libre donde habían construido una hilera de grifos para que los participantes del campamento pudiesen refrescarse cerca a las canchas.

Por eso, Sanada no se sentía sorprendido de que Yukimura hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse, pero tampoco sabía qué esperar de ello.

—¿Estás buscando un oponente?

Su respuesta fue automática y dicha al tiempo que cerraba el grifo y se secaba las manos, apenas mirando por encima de su hombro para confirmar que Yukimura seguía ahí y alcanzando a ver cómo Yukimura negaba con su cabeza.

—Parece que vas bien en tus partidos...

¿No habían hablado por un tiempo y Yukimura le decía algo tan trivial como eso?

La molestia que ello le produjo bastó para que Sanada encarase a Yukimura por la que se sentía como la primera vez desde una eternidad, aun cuando no había pasado tanto desde su salida y regreso al campamento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yukimura?

Sus bruscas respuestas nunca habían incomodado a Yukimura, pero esta vez Sanada creyó ver una extraña expresión en su rostro, la cual desapareció antes de que pudiese comprenderla.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta fue dicha en voz tan baja que Sanada dudó si la había escuchado, pero la pizca de preocupación en los ojos de Yukimura, quien estaba viendo fijamente el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, le hizo entender no solo que había escuchado bien, sino también la razón de la pregunta misma.

—... Sí.

Yukimura suspiró con alivio a pesar de la falta de una explicación extra, sonriéndole tentativamente.

—Imagino que no es una desventaja tan grande como no poder ver nada —dijo, pero aunque su tono era jocoso su mirada parecía nerviosa.

Quizás realmente habían pasado una eternidad distanciados si es que Yukimura se había formado una idea tan ridícula como que él estaba enojado por el partido que habían tenido y no consigo mismo por seguir sin poder superar al oponente que siempre lo había derrotado desde que había comenzado a jugar.

Sanada resopló, pero el recuerdo del último juego que habían tenido hizo que cualquier posible respuesta al comentario de Yukimura desapareciese de sus pensamientos.

Aun cuando lo que había visto —en el sentido literal de la palabra— de ese partido era poco y aceptaba que su mente no había estado del todo clara una vez había conseguido recuperar sus sentidos, se acordaba de la sorpresa de Yukimura cuando la bola había pasado tan cerca a él, rozando su temple y rompiendo su cinta en el proceso, y decir que después no había pasado por su cabeza la pregunta de si había lastimado a Yukimura con ese tiro sería una mentira.

—¿Y tú...? —Sanada se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por el recuerdo— ¿...estás bien?

Le expresión confundida de Yukimura fue la clara prueba de que éste no entendía de qué estaba hablando, aun cuando había sido Yukimura mismo quien había sacado el tema.

En un impulso, Sanada se acercó a él y una vez estuvo frente a Yukimura alzó una de sus manos, tocando por un corto instante el lugar que la bola había rozado.

El sobresalto de Yukimura ante esa acción fue evidente por un momento, pero luego este desapareció para dejar en su lugar una pequeña sonrisa más sincera que la anterior.

—Estoy bien —respondió Yukimura, sonando más como él que durante todo el intercambio en ese encuentro.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras no fue desagradable y Sanada se encontró asintiendo con su cabeza con cierto alivio, sintiendo que la normalidad estaba de regreso y que hablar con Yukimura volvía a ser fácil.

—No volveré a perder —aseguró Sanada.

Era algo que quería prometerse a sí mismo, también algo que ahora se sentía capaz de decir y no deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Ya veremos —dijo Yukimura y a pesar de sus confiadas palabras, su sonrisa se agrandó y fue acompañada por un brillo en sus ojos que sólo tiene alguien quien está esperando con ansias un reto.


End file.
